


These Rare Emotions

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), First Kiss, First Time, Half-Siblings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One True Pairing, Puberty, Referenced Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Sort of Step-Siblings, Soulmates, Switches, Teen Romance, Teenagers, They're both underage and close in age, True Love, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Spanning from the months before Tempt Me With Those Lips to the weeks after Playdate, Trunks and Goten deal with puberty and their evolving relationship at the same time their parents' relationships go through huge changes.





	These Rare Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> There is kissing from 12/13, but no sex until they're 14/15 (and it's Mature, not Explicit). Mind your comfort level!

On impulse, Trunks turned his attention from the video game he was playing with his best friend and placed an awkward and unpracticed kiss on Goten's lips. For a moment the thirteen-year-old lavender-haired prince thought that he might have made a huge mistake by actually acting on the desire that had been eating at him for the last several weeks. Then Goten responded to the chaste, experimental kiss just as clumsily and Trunks threaded his fingers through his friend's dark locks. The kiss lingered but stayed innocent, and after a few heartbeats that felt like an eternity, they broke apart and gazed wonderingly into each other's eyes.

"What was that about?" Goten's voice was breathy and unsteady, and he had a goofy half-smile on his lips.

"It's all I've been able to think about for weeks. You okay with that?"

That smile broadened and Goten leaned in against Trunks's shoulder, video game forgotten. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. So long as this means you like me."

"Definitely." The demi-Saiyan prince took his best friend's hand, squeezing affectionately. "I've never even thought about kissing anyone else. You're - I mean, we've been the  _same person_ over and over. We've been friends since we were babies. There's no one in the universe I'm closer to." Trunks couldn't quite bring himself to call Goten his soulmate out loud, but he thought it a lot. They were so in tune that he couldn't imagine wanting anyone other than his twelve-year-old friend this way ... but they were still young. The logical side of him said not to rush, that things might change between them.

His heart said it never would.

"Good. I like you, too." With the controllers having found their way to the floor, the boys sat on the edge of the bed holding hands, and this time it was Goten that initiated the kiss. Sweet, innocent, but with the promise of more to come, the pair of demi-Saiyans spent the rest of the afternoon talking and sneaking kisses, their hands linking them together like a lifeline.

* * *

While the two of them hadn't really talked about labels, Goten was definitely more than just a friend now. When the tone for a text from him went off, Trunks smiled as he swiped to unlock his top of the line phone.

Ten: your dad just showed up here to "borrow" my dad, any idea what that's about??

Trunks: idk, that's weird. usually ur dad comes looking for mine 2 spar

Ten: yeah, i know. i can't help but think Vegeta's up to something

Trunks: he's my DAD, of course he's up 2 something. ur dad can handle himself, though

Ten: yeah, you're right. wanna go to the arcade?

Trunks: hell yeah, meet u there in 20

* * *

Goten wasn't sure if this was a date or a friend thing ... or maybe a little of both? Still, the younger demi-Saiyan was grinning from ear to ear as he made his way into the arcade with his lifelong best friend. They made their way deep into the arcade where the older games were, mostly because they wanted a little more privacy than was available around the more popular games. Plus some of these old games were kind of cool and there was even a Budokai game that featured a pixel version of his dad as a kid as one of the playable characters.

Trunks looked around briefly to make sure they weren't being spied on, then leaned in to give Goten a quick kiss. "What do you want to play, Ten?"

"How about this?" the younger boy asked brightly, motioning to a two-player with badly rendered dinosaurs. Trunks was quick to agree, and the two of them tussled playfully over who got which set of buttons before starting the game and setting off on a pixelated adventure.

The game was close but ended in a victory for Trunks, who turned to Goten with a cocky grin. "Winner gets a kiss!" A quick doublecheck to make sure no one was looking, and the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan slipped his hand into the back of the other boy's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. For a moment it stayed familiar and comfortable, and then for the first time Trunks swiped his tongue over Goten's lower lip and took advantage of the opening to invade when his best friend gasped. His free hand went to the small of Goten's back, holding him close as he explored the younger boy's mouth. Goten was obviously feeling shy about this, but his arms went around Trunks's neck and he responded tentatively to the more intimate kiss.

Finally, breathlessly, Trunks ended the kiss with one final peck and then smiled at Goten. "That was amazing. I mean, you  _did_  like that, right?"

His cheeks flushed pink, Goten's gaze fixed on the collar of his friend's shirt. "Yeah, that was - wow."

"So why aren't you looking at me?" A knuckle went under his chin, urging his face up. "You look pretty when you blush."

"I do not! I'm not  _pretty_." He sounded absolutely scandalized, but at the same time, he had a broad smile on his face. "What made you decide to kiss me like _that_?"

Trunks idly played with a lock of Goten's hair, smirking at his best friend. "I've wanted to for a while; I just thought that I'd take a chance. You _did_ like it, right Ten?"

"I said I did, didn't I?" Boldly, Goten leaned forward and kissed Trunks, parting his lips tentatively.

Trunks chuckled and pulled Goten close, invading his mouth eagerly. He was  _never_ going to get tired of the way that the other demi-Saiyan tasted.

* * *

Ten: dude. my dad came home with a neck FULL of hickeys

Ten: wtf. i mean WTF. you don't think our dads...??

Trunks: there's no way. maybe goku got hit in the neck or something?

Ten: seeing as you decided to give me a hickey today, i know what i'm looking at

Ten: i think you put it in a hard to hide place on purpose, too, but i've managed to keep mom from seeing

Ten: this is so disturbing, mom seems to be completely fine with whatever happened

Ten: this is twilight zone stuff it is not okay

Ten: i have never seen a hickey on my dad and he has like ten. and bite marks.

Trunks: dad's acting normal so there's probably not anything weird going on

Trunks: maybe they ran into some sort of squid monster

Trunks: whatever it is i'm here for you ten

Trunks: luv u okay?

Ten: :) love you too

* * *

Their moms were having drinks, which meant that Goten and Trunks had a whole afternoon to spend together. They immediately retreated to Trunks's room. No sooner did the door close then Trunks's was on Goten, kissing the younger boy enthusiastically. "I've missed you, Ten."

"I always miss you, Trunks." He saw the other boy's eyes travel down onto his neck and blushed. The hickey from the arcade had long since faded, and things hadn't gotten quite that intense since that day. The way Trunks was looking at him, though ... "Hey! I know our parents have been all distracted lately, but I  _barely_ kept Mom from seeing the last one."

"What if I hide it a bit better?" Trunks asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Goten wrinkled his nose and rubbed the side of his neck. "You know I  _do_ still like doing things with you besides kissing."

"I know that. I just can't seem to get enough of you." Trunks smirked roguishly. "One kiss and I'll make sure no one sees the hickey."

"Why are you so determined to  _mark_ me?"

"Because I love you, Ten."

The dark-haired demi-Saiyan blushed deeply. "You know I love you too. Even if I don't get your impulse to show everyone I'm yours." He paused. " _Fine_."

"You are, you know, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"What?"

"Mine."

Goten blushed and leaned in to give Trunks a quick kiss. "Yeah, I'm yours, but I don't want to deal with people saying I can't possibly be serious about you because I'm twelve. It's not like we don't know each other, and we're not moving too fast or anything, either."

Trunks frowned. "Did someone actually  _say_ -"

"No. There was just someone when we were playing minigolf the other day who called it 'puppy love' and ... and I didn't like it very much. This isn't just some phase ... right?"

"Why would you even need to ask?" Trunks's lips claimed Goten's firmly. "All right. This is private, and I'll keep any hickeys out of sight. We can decide when's the right time to let people know together." He smirked. "Now, about that kiss ..."

"You're incorrigible," Goten said with a laugh, his arms going around Trunks's neck as he pressed close. Freeing one hand, he tugged on the collar of his t-shirt until he managed to expose his shoulder and collarbone on one side. "Kiss me first, and then I'll let you mark your territory."

Trunks's eyes were locked on the newly exposed skin. "Aw, but you look so  _delicious_." He smiled at Goten's giggle and blush and then moved in to press his lips to the other boy's. He started slow, his lips mapping out the soft ones under his; then he gently urged Goten to part his lips. Once he did Trunks's tongue delved into the other boy's mouth, coaxing Goten into a more confident response. Finally, reluctantly, they separated and Trunks gave his best friend a crooked grin. Then he moved to kiss down the side of Goten's neck, enjoying as the other demi-Saiyan shivered delightfully. Moving across onto Goten's shoulder, Trunks let his lips linger on each spot and then wrapped his mouth around Goten's clavicle and sucked hard. The dark-haired demi-Saiyan cried out softly and pressed into Trunks, then gave a contented little moan as Trunks detached with a pop. "There we go," he said breathily. "All mine."

Goten swatted at him with a blush, then tugged his shirt back in place. "I love you, Trunks, but you're weird sometimes."

"Shut up, you liked it."

Blushing furiously, Goten turned to power on Trunks's top of the line game system. "You're gonna be player two this time."

Trunks just laughed.

* * *

Goten shifted uncomfortably on the bench where he was sitting beside Trunks, nervously adjusting his shirt to make sure that the four parents lined up across from them didn't see his current hickey. While Goten didn't really get Trunks's compulsion to keep him marked as his, he certainly didn't  _mind_. He kind of liked it, even. Their moms were sitting on another bench across from them, Bulma just barely obviously pregnant, with their dads standing behind them. Goku was looking distracted and confused, more so than usual.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Bulma took it upon herself to speak. "You're old enough for me to just come out straight with this. The four of us have been seeing each other for months now - well, I've been seeing Chi-Chi and Vegeta's been seeing Goku - and things have gotten more complicated than we intended. You see, Saiyan males can get pregnant, and Goku's going to be having Vegeta's baby," she paused to glare at her husband, "so we're all going to be moving in together."

It was short, it was sweet, it was blunt, but it raised  _so_ many questions and even answered one or two. For Trunks the most pressing piece of information was that about male pregnancy. Could he and Goten get pregnant? That obviously wasn't  _too_ pressing since they were really young to be thinking about sex much less kids, but they did need to know at some point.

Goten, on the other hand, had different priorities. "Ha! I  _told_ you those were hickeys. Hickeys and bite marks and - wait,  _what were you doing that left **bruises** around Dad's neck_?" His voice had gone from victorious to horrified in less than a minute.

Goku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking over at the shorter Saiyan for support on that one. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, then took pity on his pregnant idiot of a lover. Drolly, he said, "If you really want to know about what your father likes in bed, I can give you an earful."

"No. No no no, that's okay." Goten laughed nervously. "I'm just going to just pretend I didn't see that one. Or any of the rest of it." He'd gotten a little overly excited about not being crazy and now that he'd actually opened his mouth he really didn't want to know. "I'm just going to be conveniently blind when it comes to any sort of - of  _sex marks_ on my dad."

Vegeta's satisfied smirk was downright creepy.

Trunks, however, was unaffected. "So Dad has  _two_ of you knocked up, and Goten's moving in." Priorities. Trunks had them, and unlike Goten they didn't involve being right about hickeys his dad had put on Ten's dad. He could have gone a lifetime without knowing about  _that_ , though his eyes wandered to the spot where the hickey he'd put on Goten was hidden. "Is that about it?"

"I guess, yeah," Goku said with another awkward laugh. "You two are okay with all this?"

The older boy glanced at his best friend, then back at their parents. "I mean, we get to live together and other than Dad apparently marking up Goku like crazy it doesn't really effect us. So I guess we are."

Goku sighed in relief, and Bulma started talking again. "That's really the crux of it. The only real question left is whether you two want separate rooms, or to share?"

The boys looked at each other, grinning, and answered in unison. "Sharing!"

"Okay, then we'll get some bunk beds into Trunks's room tomorrow, and move everything down from the Son house within the week."

"Can Goten stay tonight?" Trunks asked lazily.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

It wasn't the first time that the two of them had shared a bed, but this felt different. Trunks pulled the blanket up over the two of them and settled into bed facing each other. The tanktop Goten was wearing with his pajama pants left his hickey exposed, and the older demi-Saiyan's eyes were drawn to it as they shifted around and settled into the bed together. This was ... nice, really nice. It felt completely natural.

Goten, however, was more restless. "Do you think we should tell them?" he whispered. "I mean, that we're - y'know?"

It was Trunks's turn to wrinkle his nose. "Nah. They might make us sleep in separate rooms if they knew, and it's not like we're doing anything we're not ready for. Besides, it's not like  _they_ have any room to talk with that whole jumbled mess."

"I really do want to sleep with you." Goten blushed fiercely. "I mean  _sleep_ , not - I'm not even close to ready for that, not even with you."

"Me neither, and there's no reason to rush. We have forever." Trunks smirked at his bestie. "I want to sleep with you, too. And I want to kiss you, and yeah I have a weird obsession with marking you as mine but that's as far as I really want to go right now."

Goten smiled, nuzzling the other boy's jawbone gently. "Hold me?"

"As often as you'll let me, Ten."

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Goten and fourteen-year-old Trunks looked down at the pair of babies, less than a month apart in age, sleeping soundly in their bassinettes. "Yeah, this is definitely weird," Trunks observed. "She's my sister, but he's  _our_ brother. I guess the situation with our parents is kind of hitting home."

"Yeah, I know," Goten said, reaching out with one finger to stroke their brother's tiny tail. "But - this doesn't change anything between us - right?"

"Not a thing," Trunks said fiercely; after a glance to make sure that they were alone except for the sleeping babies, he tugged Goten in close and gave him a quick, passionate kiss. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I  _know_ that Dad had no say in naming me, I'd be offended that this little tyke is Vegeta instead of me."

"Dende, it was my  _Dad's_ idea!" Goten rolled his eyes. "I almost walked in on what looked like a really tender moment between our dads and honestly the fact that they might actually have feelings for each other is way weirder than the fact they're banging."

"Eugh. I mean I've seen your parents being all cuddly since all this started so they're definitely still together, and it's kinda hard to wrap my head around the whole tangle being romantic and not just  _sexual_. Although I really prefer pretending that they don't  _do_ that. The only ones I want to think about doing that is  _us_ , and ... you know."

"Eventually," Goten said with a shy smile. "I love you, but I don't want to ruin things by rushing."

 _"_ Exactly." Trunks brushed his thumb against Goten's lower lip. "It'll be so much better if we wait. I want it to be perfect."

Goten leaned in and kissed Trunks softly, his lips parting invitingly. Trunks was quick to take advantage, conquering the other demi-Sayain's mouth eagerly with a hand behind the other boy's head. The kiss was intense, but brief since they ran the risk of being caught.

Taking a half step apart when their lips parted, the teenage demi-Saiyans took a moment to compose themselves before turning their attention back to the babies. Trunks looped an arm over Goten's shoulder, his fingers dipping into the collar of the younger boy's shirt so his fingertips could rub against Ten's current hickey.  _Mine, all mine_.

"Your mom has the weirdest taste in names. Although I've gotta say Trunks is a way better name than Bra."

"Of course it is. Because I'm awesome."

Goten laughed, putting his hand over Trunks's on his collarbone. "It'd be a lot easier to keep your head from getting too big if I didn't love you so much."

"Love you too, Ten. I love you too."

* * *

"Can you believe that Dad's pregnant  _again_?" Goten whispered to Trunks as they sat off to the side while Gohan and Pan took the first turns at medical scans to determine how much Saiyan physiology they'd inherited. The fourteen- and fifteen-year-olds were very invested in this information; they were starting to think about going farther than the above-the-waist petting that had naturally evolved into their relationship over the last year. What sort of precautions they'd need to take to make sure they weren't teen dads was mutually considered to be vital information.

"I know," Trunks murmured back with a roll of his eyes. There were huge gaps between them and their siblings, and here there was going to be like a year and a half between Vege and the next full-Saiyan shared half-sibling. Which considering the fact they were flirting with the idea of touching below the waist was a little disturbing, but their parents' intertwined relationships were why they'd spent nearly two years sharing space in a way that was probably a lot more intimate than their parents had intended.

Something Gohan said then caught their ears, and the teenage Saiyans turned to listen in.

"Vegeta said something about Saiyans not generally being very fertile, but obviously there are exceptions like Dad. Is there any way you'll be able to tell? Videl and I would rather have a second kid sooner rather than ... you know, eight or twelve years down the line."

Bulma was in the midst of making faces at two-year-old Pan to get her to sit still for the scans. "Not from these scans, no, but if you want to take Pan to the nursery - she's done ... _now_ \- then after I'm done with the boys I can run some tests for you so you know what to expect."

Gohan nodded and left the room with his daughter, and Bulma nodded for her son to come to take his turn getting scanned.

"Did I hear that right? We're probably not very fertile?"

" _Full_ -blooded Saiyans  _usually_ aren't very fertile. Obviously, there are exceptions, and we don't really know yet what sort of fertility halfbreeds have. We can expect things to be pretty normal for you, baby, but  _you_ ," she turned her attention to the boy blushing as he waited to the side, "you Goten, you could easily have inherited your dad's tendency to make a baby the second he  _thinks_ about sex. It's not just Vege and the new baby - you and Gohan were apparently conceived with just a handful of tries each. Which yes I know you probably think that's too much information, but I'm just stressing it because I know you two are getting to that age. Whenever you decide you're ready you need to be sure to be safe, use condoms, and I'm working on a Saiyan birth control so that your dads don't single-handedly repopulate the Saiyan race in my house. Trunks, switch spots with Goten."

The boys shared a look as they traded places. It almost sounded like Bulma _knew_ , but - nah. She was just being a mom to both of them. There was no way she could know about their budding interest in doing that  _together_.

* * *

Apparently, they looked just like healthy Saiyans on the inside. Which was weird, kind of, to realize that they had alien anatomy. It was definitely different than just knowing their dads were aliens; they'd never really thought of themselves as basically being aliens, too, even though Gohan was the only one of the demi-Saiyans to have been born with a tail.

Vegeta was standing over them as the boys sat side by side on the couch, having just delivered the news about their inner workings. "Now this means that once the two of you decide to have sex, you have to be careful. Obviously, you can get human females pregnant, and if you bottom for a human male he can get you pregnant.  _Not that I want to hear about either of you bottoming for a human_. Topping for male humans is safe, as far as pregnancy goes. If you two were to decide you wanted a partner of your own kind - don't think I've forgotten that you're not related, even with the family being how it is - this means that  _either_ of you could get pregnant. So be careful. Use those condom things the woman is always on about, or finish outside your partner. I refuse to be a grandfather when my firstborn isn't even twenty." The last was directed at Trunks, along with a deadly glare.

The boys were both more than a little disturbed by how close to the mark Vegeta was in bringing them up as possible partners for each other, but after a moment of awkward silence Trunks spoke up. "So is a desire to mark your partner a Saiyan thing?"

Goten was shocked at how casually Trunks brought that up.

Vegeta gave a short laugh. "Have you  _seen_ Kakarot? Your mother makes me keep to areas that are always covered by her clothes, which is a challenge, but Kakarot is proud to be marked as mine. It's not an impulse you'd have with just any sexual partner; just with ones that you're attached to. Of course, sometimes a hickey is just a hickey, and it's not just hickeys. Bite marks, bruising if your partner's into that ... any sort of mark _can_ be a mark to claim your partner, but only you can tell whether or not it is." Vegeta looked suspiciously at the pair of them, then shook his head. "Anything else? You two will probably have a blend of human and Saiyan impulses when it comes to this. Look at Gohan, he's practically human despite all that potential." He rolled his eyes. "Any other questions?"

The boys looked at each other, but both of them felt like most of what was going through their head would give them away. Finally, Goten spoke up. "From what I understand, you and Dad always - uh, take the same roles. Does it have to be that way?" Not that he needed the new information confirming that the two Saiyans were romantically attached; that was just too much information. But he honestly wanted to know what to expect when he and Trunks finally went all the way.

"No. It all depends on your preferences and your partner's preferences. There were plenty of Saiyans who switched it up, and from what I understand humans are the same. As young as you two are, you should definitely experiment some to see what you like and not get stuck in a rut just because one thing feels good. Although  _officially_ I am not condoning the two of you having sex yet because your mothers would kill me, and working together they might actually manage it. Not that I have any clue why they think it's such a big deal."

"Does it hurt? To - uh - bottom?" Goten could hardly believe his boldness with that one.

Vegeta gave the boys another shrewd look. "Yes. Not the whole time, but it hurts at first and your partner needs to take care to prepare you and let you adjust so that things can be comfortable and pleasurable. You might or might not enjoy the pain." He actually refrained from mentioning how much Kakarot liked it. "You might start by fingering yourself while you're masturbating instead of your first experience with that sort of thing being whenever you decide to have sex. Next question."

The boys were awkwardly quiet, and after a few minutes, Vegeta dismissed them in disgust.

* * *

As they headed back from their maybe educational talk with Vegeta, Goten had a thoughtful look on his face. When they were almost to their room he turned to Trunks. "How long do you think it'll be before your mom has that birth control ready?"

"Huh?" Trunks side-eyed Goten, opening the door to their room. "I don't know ... but I bet she wants it done before your dad has the new baby. So I guess within the next six months or so?" He eyed the other demi-Saiyan again. "Any particular reason, Ten?"

The younger boy blushed fiercely as the door closed behind them. "Well. I'm just feeling a little more ...  _ready_ , I guess." He didn't meet Trunks's eye.

For a long moment, Trunks was silent. Then he pulled Goten around to face him and planted a solid kiss on those soft lips. "Ten, have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Every day," he answered shyly.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready ... Are you not wanting to use condoms?"

"Not really? I want to  _feel_ you. But I don't want to wait six months, either, and even then I don't want us to be the guinea pigs for whatever your mom whips up. Let our dads be the ones to have another baby if it doesn't work. So really I guess that condoms are the only real option."

Trunks smiled broadly. "Are you really that impatient to get me naked?"

Goten's entire face was red. "Come on, Trunks, it's been  _two years_. Are you ... not impatient?"

"Ten, I want you so bad I've been a little scared to bring it up."

Shyly, Goten cuddled in to rest his head on the slightly shorter boy's shoulder, his arms going around Trunks's neck. "So let's get some condoms, and that way when we're ready there won't be anything to stop us."

Trunks slid a hand down to cup Goten's ass, squeezing softly. "I'll get 'em. Right now, though, how'd you feel about getting naked and just enjoying being together?"

Beet red, Goten nodded mutely and pulled off his shirt. Trunks smiled broadly and did the same, then helped both himself and his other half out of the rest of their clothes. With the pair of them completely bare, Trunks nudged Goten towards the bed. "Top bunk, it's harder to see what's going on there from the doorway."

As they flopped into bed, Trunks gave his naked soulmate a once over. He looked divine, but - "So does that question you asked Dad mean you want to bottom?"

"Maybe," Goten said with a fierce blush. "I - guess I kind of fantasize about having you take me. There's no reason we can't try both, though, right?"

"Right. We wouldn't want to miss out on something we like just because something else is good  _too_." Trunks smirked at Goten. "Now I know what I want to do to you."

"Oh?" He looked like his face was about to catch on fire.

"Calm down, Ten, you can always tell me to stop. And we're definitely not having sex today." He kissed the other boy's forehead. "You're my soulmate, and I'm not going to do anything to jepordize  _us_."

A smile bloomed across Goten's still-blushing face. "Soulmates? Really?"

"Definitely. There's no one else for me."

"Me either." Goten kissed the older boy, then pulled back worriedly. "You don't think your dad knows ...?"

"Nah." Trunks smirked, his hand caressing the other boy's naked back. "As weird as this sound, I think he kinda hopes we'll get together. I know he'd rather his grandkids not be any more human than they have to be."

"So in some roundabout way we've got his blessing?"

Trunks laughed and kissed Goten gently. "Yeah, I think we do. Now, remember to let me know if I go too far. I don't want to push you into anything." He shifted closer to Goten, hooking his leg over the other boy's hip to pull him closer, his fingertips grazing over his side.

"Trunks?"

He paused. "Yeah, Ten?"

"I think I understand, with your dad explaining it. You can leave a hickey where it shows if you want."

Trunks's smile was full of wonder. "You're amazing, you know that?" He paused. "Are you ready to tell them about us?"

Shyly, Goten nodded. "If I'm really ready for us to have sex soon, I think I'm ready to let our parents know we're - involved."

Capturing the other boy's lips, Trunks invaded his mouth and kissed him passionately, only pulling back when they were both breathless. "I love you, Ten."

"Love you too, Trunks." He smiled, his face flushed, and snuggled in close to the other boy. It was so weird to feel  _everything_ while cuddled in this close, but it was definitely a good thing. Goten's blush deepened as he enjoyed the feel of Trunks moving against him as the other boy nuzzled and kissed his neck, then picked a spot up right under Goten's jawline to mark the boy as his. Goten whimpered and gasped softly, then smiled at his love as Trunks met his eyes after completing his task.

"Fuck, I really love you." Trunks's fingers brushed against the still sore and damp mark that was quickly turning dark purple on the side of Goten's upper neck. Kissing Goten hungrily, Trunks let his hand slide down to the other boy's ass and then tentatively slid a finger between his cheeks.

"Woah, what -"

"Too far?" Trunks asked a flustered Goten, looking properly chagrined.

"No, I just wasn't expecting - you're really eager, you know that?"

"Yeah, I am," Trunks said shamelessly. Slowly, he pushed his fingers in until he was brushing against Goten's hole, then kissed the other boy softly. "I just want to see if I can make you feel good like this, so we'll both be more prepared when we decide to - you know."

Hesitantly, Goten nodded. "O-okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever feels natural," Trunks said smoothly, his finger playing tentatively with Goten's entrance. "Kiss me - touch me. Let me hear when something feels good. Not too loud though," he teased. Even as soundproof as most rooms at Capsule Corp were, he didn't really want their parents overhearing their intimate moments. He moved to do as he said, capturing Goten's lips at the same time that he slowly pushed his finger into his friend.

Goten made a muffled sound of pleasured surprise against the kiss, his lips parting to let Trunks conquer his mouth, his tongue gently coaxing his love to take the lead. As he did so, he let his own hand wander down to grasp Trunks's hard cock, stroking experimentally.

"Fuck." Trunks's free hand traveled over his soulmate's skin as they both continued using their hands to go that next step further, following through to their eventual climax and collapsing deeply into the mattress together. They might not have had sex, but what they had done definitely involved the two of them really feeling how intense their connection was. Completely content for the moment, they wound up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

They awoke to the sound of their door slamming open, jumping to sit up blearily on the little-used top bunk ... both of them still naked and uncovered. Vegeta, silhouetted in the doorway, sniffed once and put his hands on his hips. "That talk I gave you was not intended to be taken as a suggestion that the two of you immediately go fuck."

"We didn't  _fuck_ ," Trunks objected, grabbing the blanket to drag it protectively over Goten's naked form. Trunks didn't much care about his own lack of dress; if his father wanted to barge into his room he deserved to get an eyeful of his naked firstborn. "We just - you know, just kissing and touching and stuff. It's not like we're rushing into anything!"

Vegeta's eyes went from the dark, fresh hickey just below Goten's jaw, to the half-faded one on his collarbone, and over to the barely perceptible one on his other shoulder. "I see. And how long have you been claiming Kakarot's son?"

"About as long as you've been fucking Goku," Trunks said shamelessly. "I remember because after he went home on the day I gave Ten that first hickey, he texted me freaking out about his dad having hickeys all over his neck. We'd been together for  _months_ at that point, and he's _always_ had a hickey on him since." He was clearly proud of that. "I've just been hiding them under his shirt."

Vegeta was silent for a moment and Goten shifted nervously closer to Trunks while clinging to the blanket his best friend had put over him. Finally, the Prince of All Saiyans spoke. "So you two have been intimately involved and hiding it from your parents for two years."

"'Intimately' seems like a little much. It was just kissing and - and the hickeys for over a year," Goten supplied nervously, his head resting against Trunks's shoulder. "We just wanted room to let this happen naturally instead of having people make assumptions. We're not just a pair of stupid kids. We - we  _love_ each other."

"I see." Vegeta looked from one boy to the other and back again, obviously suspicious of them. Still, with one apparently compulsively keeping a claim mark on someone he'd reportedly not yet had sex with, and the other making remarkably steady declarations of love - "I shouldn't be surprised. You two have always been almost unnaturally close." It wasn't something often seen among Saiyans, but when it was there and it was this intense, it lasted a lifetime. These two were the rare sort that would almost definitely have a lifelong monogamous union. "Get dressed and come out for dinner. You're going to tell your mothers, and they won't be pleased if I have to drag you two out naked to do it." He bared his teeth threateningly. "If you upset Kakarot, you'll be answering to me. I already have enough hormonal crying and sulking because I won't be as rough as he likes to deal with on that front."

With that Vegeta turned and closed the door behind him, and the demi-Saiyans scrambled down from the top bunk to pull back on their clothes, although in their hurry they wound up switching shirts. They then hurried out to dinner, taking their usual seats side by side as they waited for Bra and Vege to be placed in their high chairs and the adults to join in around the table. Vegeta was glaring at them with crossed arms from his seat beside Goku, who was stroking his belly contentedly. Finally, the babies were served and everyone was seated and food started going around for the teens and adults.

"Goten, why are you wearing Trunks's shirt?" Chi-Chi was piling food on the boys' plates and hadn't yet seen Goten's new highly visible hickey.

"Am I?" Goten's voice was half an octave higher than usual. "I guess I just grabbed the wrong one earlier." He shrunk slightly under Vegeta's pointed glare. "Uh, so we have something to - uh."

"Let you know," Trunks supplied, and then murmured a polite thanks to Chi-Chi.

They were forestalled in their awkward attempt at an announcement by Chi-Chi doing a double-take at her son. "Goten!" she screeched. "Is that a  _hickey_? You're only  _fourteen_!"

Dende, this was not going well, although Vegeta seemed amused so far. So they weren't dead yet and Goten attempted to continue. "Mom, it's not a big deal, that's what I'm trying to say. Trunks and I are -" He was at a bit of a loss; they never had been big on labels.

Gently, with obvious affection, Trunks supplied, "In love."

"You boys are too young to be in love!" Chi-Chi half-wailed. The rest of the adults seemed to content to let her take point on this, except for Goku who was busy eating even more than usual to feed his pregnant body. "You two are just  _children_!"

Trunks snorted, putting a protective arm around Goten. "We helped save the world when we were seven and eight. We've literally been the  _same being_ multiple times since then. And you can't say we don't know each other well enough; the two of us know  _everything_ about each other. We've always been closer to each other than to anyone else. It shouldn't surprise any of you that we knew at twelve and thirteen that we wanted to be together."

"TWELVE? MY BABY WAS  _TWELVE_ -"

"Woman, calm down, they're not having sex yet," Vegeta interjected, wincing and rubbing his ear. "Clearly they needed to stop hiding their relationship, but this isn't going anywhere. Surely even you know how strong their bond is."

The princess's lower lip trembled. "But  _twelve_ is so  _young_!"

"We got engaged at twelve, Chi," Goku interjected between bites of food. "They know each other a  _lot_ better than we did!"

Although she couldn't object to that, Chi-Chi settled in to mope and pick at her food.

Bulma looked from one boy to the other, then finally spoke up. "If you two make me a grandmother before I'm at  _least_ fifty-five I'm going to have Vegeta kill you."

The boys gave a simultaneous sigh of relief, hoping that this was where it was going to stay and their parents wouldn't suddenly get the idea to try to make them move into separate rooms. They turned to their dinners, digging in eagerly. While dinner continued, Trunks was doing some quick math in his head. His mom was forty-eight now, which meant that if they wanted to they could try for kids when Goten was twenty-one. That seemed reasonable and Trunks smiled over at his soulmate, his eyes going to the highly visible new hickey. Reaching over to run his fingers over the mark, Trunks boldly kissed the younger boy on the cheek, and murmured, "All mine."

Chi-Chi blanched. "Can you to  _please_ keep this away from the dinner table!" They were  _so young_.

"Fine, fine," Trunks said dismissively, smiling lovingly at Goten. The younger boy blushed, avoiding meeting his mother's eyes.

* * *

It had been weeks since Trunks had gotten the box of condoms and tucked them in the top bunk, and they hadn't done anything with them yet. Adjusting to having their relationship be public knowledge (at least within the family) was more awkward than they'd thought it was going to be. Goku was constantly checking on them in an almost maternal way (it had to be the pregnancy hormones) and Chi-Chi kept giving them these looks with huge watery eyes. At least Bulma and Vegeta were acting basically normal, although they did occasionally give the boys uncomfortably knowing looks that made Trunks and Goten wish that they'd kept their relationship a secret.

Still, secrets had to come out eventually, and other than dealing with their parents, things were actually really good. They'd never felt closer, and it was really nice that they didn't have to hide things anymore.

They were laying together in the top bunk doing homework when Trunks dropped his pencil and turned to Goten, latching onto his neck eagerly. Goten laughed and blushed, sliding his hand into the other demi-Saiyan's hair as Trunks marked him again. This was a Saiyan impulse that Trunks had and Goten didn't, but he was finally starting to honestly appreciate it now that he understood what it meant.

Except Trunks didn't stop there. His lips trailed down Goten's neck, and his hands slid down to the hem of the other boy's shirt. Tugging upwards, he pulled the shirt off and leaned in to kiss Goten, devouring his mouth hungrily. He pulled back then and gathered up their homework while Goten looked at him with big eyes. Tossing their homework down into a neat pile on the floor. "I want you," he said huskily, fingers trailing through Goten's dark hair. "I mean - if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Goten said shyly, reaching behind Trunks to clumsily grab the unopened box of condoms. They'd been together for two years, and Goten was unbelievably and undeniably in love with Trunks. As unsteady as he felt about what was about to happen, he was sure he wanted to.

While Goten opened the box and pulled out a square package, a blush on his cheeks, Trunks pulled off his own shirt and then moved in to kiss Goten again. Taking the condom from the other boy, Trunks put it down between them and let his hands roam over Goten's skin. The younger boy's breathy gasps and moans were delicious, and Trunks moved to unbutton Goten's jeans and start pulling them down his body. Goten responded by doing the same, the two of them fumbling to get each other naked.

Clothes finally tossed onto the floor (incidentally on top of their homework) the two boys paused to gaze at each other's faces, searching for any uncertainty and finding none. Then they were kissing again, tongues sliding against each other as their hands explored each other's bodies. They were entirely wrapped up in each other and finally, Trunks picked up the condom and ripped it open. His eyes on Goten's, he searched again for the other boy's certainty, then smiled and clumsily started to roll the condom over his hard length. "I love you, Ten. How do you want to do this?"

Goten hesitated, then rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs in what he hoped was an inviting fashion. "Will this do?"

Trunks looked hungrily down the length of the other boy's body, then shifted on top of his soulmate to kiss him under the ear. "Relax for me. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

With a nervous chuckle, Goten turned to claim Trunks's lips briefly. "You'd better not get cold feet on me."

Trunks chuckled too; his heart was beating wildly in his chest but he had to be sure not to go too fast. Still kissing and touching Goten's skin, Trunks slid one hand down to ease first one, then two fingers into his love. He waited, enjoying Goten's body until the noises caused by his fingers' movements were those of pure pleasure. "Should I add a third, or should we just ... go?" he asked Goten lovingly.

His breath coming faster and harder, Goten pressed up against Trunks. "Fuck me. Just ... take it slow, okay?"

"Of course, Ten. Whatever you want." Trunks claimed the other demi-Saiyan's lips, then slid his fingers out of Goten and slowly - very slowly, listening intently to try to make sure he wasn't hurting Goten, replaced them with his cock. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Goten gasped, trying to wrap his mind around having Trunks  _inside him_ and all the sensations that came with it. It did hurt, but with as careful as Trunks had been it wasn't too bad, and as they laid together the pain was subsiding. "Dende, Trunks, you've completely filled me up!"

Trunks smiled wickedly, putting an arm around Goten's stomach as he shifted their position to one that he thought would be easier for them. "Does that mean you're ready for me to move?"

"Yes! You're driving me crazy, Trunks."

"Good." The smirk was audible, and Trunks slowly started to pull back and thrust into his best friend. Fuck, he felt  _so fucking good_ , and it took a great deal of effort for Trunks to keep things slow at first. Then he pulled Goten closer and sped up a little, pressing kisses to the sides of his neck. He liked being nestled against Goten's back like this, but he kind of wanted to be face to face ... "Turn over, I want to see you enjoying this."

Goten hesitated, then rolled onto his back with a blush covering his cheeks. They settled back with Trunks between Goten's legs, their eyes locked, and then the lavender-haired boy leaned in for a hungry kiss.

"Much better. There's my Ten." Finding his pace again, Trunks continued to kiss and caress the other boy. One hand went down between Goten's legs so that Trunks could make sure Goten enjoyed this as much as he did. This  _had_ to be perfect.

Sometime later the boys sprawled side by side on the bed, panting and satiated with grins tugging at their cheeks. "That was amazing, Ten."

"I don't even care that my ass is sore." Goten rolled onto his side, laying on Trunks's shoulder.

The older boy looked concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I loved it, Trunks, don't worry. Remember, your dad said that it would hurt at first."

Trunks sighed. "I don't like that, but so long as you enjoyed it too ..."

"I did," Goten said firmly. "You were so careful, and considerate, and ... and I love you."

"I love you, too, Ten. Always."


End file.
